Life, love, and a little trouble along the way
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: What happens when Percy, his twin sister Percia, and Nico get thrown into Middle Earth to help in the War of the Ring? What would happen if Percia feel in love with a member of the Fellowship? Would he chose her or his own love? What will happen when the war is over? Will Percia go home with her family, or will she choose to stay with the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Camp Halfblood. Percia Jackson, 19, and her twin brother Percy, 19, were walking around the camp after just getting back from another quest. They had dropped their stuff off in their cabin, and they were on their way to see their cousin Nico.

Both Percy and Percia walked towards the Hades cabin. The green fire in the torches flared up higher and higher as they approached. When they finally did arrive, the Greek fire torches reached their peak. Before they could even knock, Nico opened the door.

"Hey, dear cousins, come on in,"Nico said stepping back so they could enter. When they were inside, Nico closed the door behind them. They all sat on a different bunk. There was a moment of silence before Nico spoke.

"So how did the Quest go?"

"It went alright until we came up against Polymaths,"Percy said. His younger twin sister nodded.

"Always the giants,"Percia said just as the conch horn sounded signaling Supper. The three of them all looked extremely surprised.

"Is it that time already?"Percy asked as they walked outside. They talked as they walked to the dining pavilion. When Percia and Percy entered the pavilion, the entire camp began to cheer. Percy and Percia smiled and then walked to the Poseidon table. Nico went over to the Hades table.

"Well, I guess I should welcome our heroes Perry Johnson and Perlia Jason back home after saving our camp once again,"Dionysus said lazily.

"It's Percy and Percia Jackson,"Nico stated from his place at the Hades table. The poor kid was the only one there. Percia looked at her brother and smiled weakly. When they had first met their cousin, it had been at the school they were going to. They had saved him and his sister Bianca from a manticore. He lost his sister to the Hunters, and then she died saving her companions on a Quest. Nico had blamed them and went into the Underworld where his father lived. They found him there, and they convinced him to come back. Nico had told them he was grateful that they had been there for him.

"Whatever,"Dionysus says lifting his glass up and then sitting back down.

Percy poked Percia in the arm and pointed at Rachel, the new Oracle, sitting at the front of the dining pavilion. Her eyes were going green and there was mist swirling around her.

"A small group of half bloods shall go to another world. There they will help in the best way they can. To participate in the War of the Ring. One will fall in love along the way,"Rachel said in the voice of the Oracle. Everyone fell silent.

"Well, I guess we have another Quest on our hands. Percy, Percia, Nico, you three will go in the morning. Finish your suppers and go to bed. You will have a big day ahead of you tomorrow,"Chiron said smiling slightly.

Percy, Percia, and Nico walked from the pavilion and towards their cabins. They parted ways at Nico's cabin, and then Percy and Percia went to the Poseidon cabin. Percy and Percia sat up talking about how it wasn't fair that they just got back from a Quest and how they have to go on another one right away. Percy went to sleep and Percia snuck out of the cabin. She went to the beach. Digging her toes into the sand, Percia sighed and looked out at the Sound. She loved coming here. It was the closest she ever got to her Dad.

As the time went on, Percia's eyelids slowly dropped shut. She laid down on her side. Percia listened to the waves crashing against the shore. The next thing she knew, Percia was sleeping. She woke up to a cool breeze. She sat up and looked around. She saw that Percy and Nico were there with her. She shook their shoulders to wake them. They awoke confused as to where they were.

"Where are we?"Nico asked. Percia got up and walked to the edge of the place they were at. Percy stood up as well.

"If I knew any better, I'd say we started on our new Quest sooner than we had planned,"Percy stated. Percia turned back to them.

"Judging by the look of this place and how high we are, I would say we are on the remains of an old tower,"Percia told them. Nico and Percy rushed to the edge and looked over. They turned back to her.

"I think you are right,"Nico finally said to the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where are we?"Nico asked. Percia got up and walked to the edge of the place they were at. Percy stood up as well._

_"If I knew any better, I'd say we started on our new Quest sooner than we had planned,"Percy stated. Percia turned back to them._

_"Judging by the look of this place and how high we are, I would say we are on the remains of an old tower,"Percia told them. Nico and Percy rushed to the edge and looked over. They turned back to her._

_"I think you are right,"Nico finally said to the two of them._

* * *

Hours went by until the three demigod cousins began to hear the footfalls of horses. Percia got up and went to the edge of the tower. She could see three or four horses coming towards the tower. She looked over her shoulder at her two relatives.

"Get ready, they are coming near,"Percia said. She turned and watched as the horses slowly drew closer to the tower.

About thirty minutes went by before Percia saw a man dismount his steed and lead the others up the winding staircase that lead to the top. She drew her own sword and went to stand in between her brother and her cousin. She wasn't going to lie if someone would ask her if she was scared. Percia was scared. She didn't know where she was. She was cold and hungry. Her only company was her older twin brother and her younger cousin(well really older cousin, but he appeared to be younger than her. The effects of the Lotus casino) which wasn't really that bad when you thought about it, and now there were strange people heading straight towards them.

The first thing she heard was the clop of the horses' hooves. She tightened her grip on her sword. Percia noticed that both her brother and her cousin had inched closer to her. She rolled her eyes.

A minute went by before Percia saw a man walk out into the open. He was followed by three, what looked like children, others. He was tall and muscled. The others were short and seemed to have wide eyes. The man hadn't noticed them until on of the others said,"Strider." The man looked up and immediately drew his sword. He placed himself in front of the other three.

"Who are you?"the man asked. He eyed the three before him while thinking about protecting the three behind.

"I am Percia Jackson, and this is my brother Percy and my cousin Nico. Who are you?"Percia asked. The grip on her sword had not lessened, but she had lowered it slightly.

"I am Aragorn or Strider. These three Hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Peregrin Took. Why are you here?"Aragorn asked sheathing his sword deciding that these three weren't a threat.

"We are here on a Quest to help destroy the One Ring,"Percy answered looking at Percia who had sheathed her own sword. The one Hobbit began to bustle around making some kind of cold food.

"How did you know about the Ring?"Aragorn asked. He looked each of them in the eyes. He felt a strange pull towards the girl, but he ignored it.

"We were told about it before we left unexpectedly,"Nico explained. Aragorn nodded as a plate was handed to him. The Hobbit handed the rest of them plates, and even gave some to the three of them too.

Over the next hour, Percia got to know three of the four Hobbits well. Samwise, known as Sam, was a gardener and liked to cook. Meriadoc, known as Merry, helped Peregrin cause trouble, but he was the more serious of the two. Peregrin, known as Pippin, caused more trouble than one could imagine for he was a Took. Percia had tried to talk to Frodo, but he would not respond.

Sometime, Pippin had started a fire to warm his food up. Frodo noticed and rushed over to where Pippin and Merry were.

"What are you doing?"Frodo asked in a low voiced. It was the first time Percia had heard him talk.

"Warming my food up,"Pippin answered. Frodo began to kick dirt onto the fire.

"No, put it out. Put it out,"Frodo hissed kicking more dirt onto the fire causing it to go out. A moment later, a loud screech was heard. Percy and Nico jumped to there feet from where they were.

"What was that?"Nico asked of no one in particular.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, let's hope it doesn't find us before Aragorn gets back,"Percy said. Neither of them moved. Percia had given each of the Hobbits their own sword. She sat with them in a weird huddle.

What will happen? Read on and review to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_"No, put it out. Put it out,"Frodo hissed kicking more dirt onto the fire causing it to go out. A moment later, a loud screech was heard. Percy and Nico jumped to there feet from where they were.  
_

_"What was that?"Nico asked of no one in particular._

_"I don't know, but whatever it was, let's hope it doesn't find us before Aragorn gets back,"Percy said. Neither of them moved. Percia had given each of the Hobbits their own sword. She sat with them in a weird huddle._

* * *

Smoke began to drift out onto the top of the ruined tower where they were. It swirled around their feet and seemed to pull at them. Percy and Nico tightened their grips on their swords while Percia stood in front of the four Hobbits with her own sword raised. They all stared at the entrance to the winding staircase.

Nine hooded figures exited the stone archway, and spread out across the width of the top of the tower. They carried no weapons, but they all stood in fear. One of them headed towards Percia and the four Hobbits. It raised its hand as if to strike Percia, but before it could even touch her, it fell over the side of the tower screeching because it was on fire. Aragorn had come back and was swinging torches at the hooded figures while also brandishing his sword. One of the figures slipped past him and began to fight with Percy and Nico. It was pushed over the side of the tower, but another one immediately replaced it.

Percia stood and watched as Aragorn fought the figures, whirling through them like a tornado. She failed to notice the the figure coming towards her until she saw the sword whistling through the air. Percia brought her sword up to block the blow just before it connected with her neck.

Percia could hear the Hobbits behind her cheering lightly. She took their cheers and converted it into strength as she fought with the one figure. She whirled and brought her sword up in a whirling arc. The figure blocked it and slammed to butt of their sword into Percia's gut. Percia staggered back clutching her stomach. She glanced up and saw the figure coming back towards her. She stood up stiffly and raised her sword again.

Through the corner of her eye, Percia saw something flying towards her, so she put out her hand. The object flew right into it. She brought it out in front of her and saw that it was one of the torches that Aragorn had had.

Nico and Percy were trying to fight off two of the hooded figures. With every move they made, the figures were able to stop it. Nico racked his brain, even as Percy did, for any way that they could get rid of these things. The answer came to them when they saw Percia catch a flaming torch and advance on the figure she had been fighting. Nico looked at Percy, who nodded, and made his way over to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, my cousin and I need one of those,"Nico said as he helped the man push another figure over the edge of the tower. He did the math. They had gotten rid of only three. That meant there were still six to go. Aragorn nodded and handed one of the deadly weapons to Nico. Nico took it and set the figure that Percy was fighting on fire, and then pushing it over the edge. Percy then nodded and smiled. He pushed yet another over the edge.

Percia finally managed to push the figure over the edge of the tower, but not before she had set it on fire. She turned to see three of the Hobbits huddled in a corner. She rushed over to them and knelt down. She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Where is Frodo?"Percia asked. The Hobbit looked around as if realizing for the first time that his companion was gone.

"I don't know. One minute, Mr. Frodo was right here next to me, and the next he isn't,"Sam answered. Percia nodded.

"You three stay here, okay,"Percia ordered. The Hobbits nodded and seemed t huddle closer to one another. Percia stood up and looked around, and she saw one of the figures standing by a rock. The next moment, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She rushed over in time to see Frodo appear out of thin air with the tip of the figure's blade in his shoulder. His eyes were pure white. Percia felt anger rise in her, and she set the figure on fire before letting her cousin push it over the side.

Percy counted the remaining figures as they all took them out. First there was six, then there was only two remaining. He helped Aragorn get rid of the one he was dealing with, and then turned around to see how his sister was doing when he heard the most horrible scream he had ever heard in his life. He saw Percia rush over to the Hobbit that ahead appeared out of nowhere with the tip of a blade in his shoulder. He watched as she set the figure on fire and then pushed it over the side. Nico finished off the last of the figures by setting that one on fire as well and pushing it over the side.

The two demigods, three Hobbits, and man rushed over to where Percia was kneeling by Frodo. Aragorn knelt down and saw the eyes of Frodo. He picked up the blade that was lying next to him. He examined it for a moment.

"He has been poisoned by the tip of a Nazgul blade. We need to get him to the elves,"Aragorn said and before any of the knew it, they were all racing away from the tower on horses.


End file.
